Dr. Hook
Dr. Hook originally known as "Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show" was a pop - country rock band from Union City (New Jersey) . Contents * 1 History * 2 Solo Projects ** 2.1 Ray Sawyer ** 2.2 Dennis Locorriere * 3 Members * 4 Cases in Netherlands * 5 Discography ** 5.1 Albums ** 5.2 Singles ** 5.3 Radio 2 Top 2000 History The band was founded in 1969 by George Cummings who are friends - Dennis Locorriere, Ray Sawyer, Billy Francis - had been invited. Initially they played on the East Coast and in the Midwest of the US When she once had to have a name for a placard, devised Cummings' Dr. Hook & The Medicine Show: Tonic for the Soul "inspired by the traveling medicine shows of the old West. However, many thought Ray Sawyer Dr. Hook was because his eye-patch (due to a near-fatal car accident in 1967) evoked associations with Captain Hook from Peter Pan. The first two years the band played with session drummer Popeye Philips ( Flying Burrito Brothers ) who, because of musical differences was successively replaced by Joseph Oliver and John Jay David. In 1970 Dr. Hook asked to record two songs for the film Who Is Harry Kellerman And Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me? In which Dustin Hoffman played a singer-songwriter who suffered a nervous breakdown. The Last Morning (which was a new version made for the second album Sloppy Seconds) and Bunky and Lucille were written by Shel Silverstein (purveyor during the first years, and also a cartoonist and poet) and sung by Dennis Locorriere. The film, in which the band also appeared, was released in 1971; it was not a blockbuster, but gave Dr. Hook called a recording contract. That same year the debut album came out with the world hit Sylvia's Mother . Sloppy Seconds yielded the hit The Cover Of The Rolling Stone on; In this issue, the dragon was stabbed with the idea that a musician is only successful if he is on the front of the 'leading' music magazine Rolling Stone stands. Eventually Dr. Hook indeed on the cover of the Rolling Stone (number of 29 March 1973), although as caricatures. In England, the number by the BBC considered as surreptitious advertising and therefore boycotted until a modified version came under the title On the cover of the Radio Times (weekly BBC). In 1976 released the album A Little Bit More whose eponymous Bobby Gosh-cover was a hit. Meanwhile, the disco era had begun, and Dr. the country-pop sound Hook became affected. Pleasure and Pain from 1978 contained the hits Sharing The Night Together and When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman. Sometimes You Win 1979 (including Sexy Eyes and Better Luck Next Time took the charts) continued to the chosen path. In 1982 Baby Makes Her Blue Jeans Talk was the last success of Dr. Hook. Ray Sawyer left in 1983 after the group went through two years with Dennis Locorriere sole frontman. Solo Projects Ray Sawyer Since 1988, Ray Sawyer has the rights to the group. In 1999 he appeared in the KRO-show program The Feeling (1982) to bring his solo version of Baby Makes Her Blue Jeans Talk performed. In the years ended 00 Billy Francis (temporarily) at Dr. Hook ft. Ray Eye Patch Sawyer. Dennis Locorriere Dennis Locorriere moved to Nashville; he started writing songs for others and also sang on their records. In 1989 he toured for two months with Silverstein written by the one-man show The Devil and Billy Markham''after which he began a solo career. The 00 years were a productive period for ''the voice of Dr. Hook; three studio albums (Out Of The Dark in 2000, One Of The Lucky Ones 2005 and 'Post Cool from 2010) and a live CD / DVD (resp. Live In Liverpool and Alone With Dennis Locorriere 2004). He also was a guest in the broadcast of Top 2000 a Go-Go where an item was devoted to the creation of Sylvia's Mother. In 2007 Locorriere performed at the memorial concert for two years previously deceased Traffic -drummer Jim Capaldi and he promoted the CD / DVD set Dr. Hook Hits and History with a tour which was made a live recording. In early 2008 he was a temporary member of Bill Wyman's Rhythm Kings; what was originally intended for a few concerts was a whole tour. Then began a series Locorriere Alone With ... -Concerts. Members * Dennis Locorriere (vocals, guitar, bass, harmonica) * Ray Sawyer (vocals, guitar) * George Cummings (lead guitar) * Billy Francis (keyboards) * Popeye Phillips (drums) * John David Jay (drums) * Jance Garfat (bass) * Rik Elswit (lead guitar) * John Wolters (drums) * Bob "Willard" Henke (guitar) * Rod Smarr (guitar) Covers the Netherlands * Printing made an English version of Sylvia's Mother. * Henny Huisman made in his time as host of the Hitkrant Drive-In Show (forerunner of the final Soundmixshow ) the single In The Plate Of Hitkrant Stand. * Bertus Staigerpaip took it in 1988 as In The Plate Of Donald Duck. * Pé Daalemmer & Rooie Rinus took it in 1984 as a farewell song on containing the text on the veurste bladzie of Loek! * Sandy Kandau , former background singer René Froger , scored in 1996 with her version of Love You A Little Bit More. Discography Albums Singles Radio 2 Top 2000 Category:American band Category:Country Band